


á la mode

by damn_antihero



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Comeplay, Creampie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit Kink, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damn_antihero/pseuds/damn_antihero
Summary: Viktor is a slut for Yuuri's spit and come.





	á la mode

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pi Day! This is my first Yuri!!! On Ice fic and oh, I dunno Harumi on Twitter was talking about spit and creampies so I was like, yeah ok let's do that instead of finals. I hope you enjoy my silly little porny fic :)

Viktor is so lucky.

 

So, so lucky to be married to Katsuki Yuuri. To be his husband. His forever. His plaything. Viktor would endure the icy bite of loneliness 100 times over again just for a whisper of Yuuri’s touch. He doesn’t have to, though, because Yuuri is here, now, dragging lines of heat with the tip of his fingers down the length of his back, and pressing wet, warm kisses to the back of his neck. The edge of his glasses are digging into his skin reminding Viktor that this is real. Yuuri is real. _They’re_ real.

  
“Mm, Vitya,” Yuuri rumbles into his ear. “I’ve been thinking about making you scream all day.”

  
Viktor shudders.

  
So. So. Lucky.

  
Viktor thought he knew what he was getting into when he booked that flight to Japan. He was going to chase the dark and mysterious man that turned his life upside down in one night. That made him smile and laugh and forget about where he was for a few hours. That held him like he was someone worth protecting and cherishing.

  
He had not been prepared for what he got. And he did not mean the skittish way Yuuri had first received him. Or the slow burn of their relationship. No. He meant this...this sex machine with stamina and flexibility that put pornstars to shame. He shouldn't have been surprised, not with the way Yuuri worked both the pole and the ice and he's certainly not complaining, nope.

  
In fact…

  
Viktor rolls his hips, his hard cock glancing against the sheets as he tried to convince Yuuri’s fingers to continue their journey. Yuuri loves to give, in more ways than one, so he flattens his hand so he can cup Viktor’s ass, his thumbs rubbing hard circles into the meat of his cheeks. Yuuri’s mouths his way across Viktor’s shoulders, making sure to dig his teeth in every now and then.

  
“You’re so impatient.” Yuuri says into his shoulder blade.

  
Viktor tosses his head back, silver hair falling across his face in what he hopes is in an attractive manner, and searches for Yuuri’s mouth. Viktor moans when one of Yuuri’s hands leave his ass to wrap around Viktor’s neck, guiding him into a kiss. Viktor’s eyelashes flutter at the points of heat he can feel pressing into his throat and behind his ear. His breaks the kiss to gulp in air when Yuuri settles his weight, heavy and sweaty, on top of him, their legs tangling together, Yuuri’s dick a hot and teasing brand against his ass.

  
“How can I not be when you’ve been thinking about making me scream?”

  
Viktor’s toes curl when Yuuri manhandles him onto his back so that he’s looking up at Yuuri, who is staring down at Viktor with dark eyes and messy hair. Yuuri wets his lips as he takes in Viktor’s heaving chest and his dusky nipples. Yuuri lowers himself into Viktor’s lap and grinds against him, catching Viktor’s hands when they try to grip Yuuri’s thighs.

  
“I don’t think so, baby. No touching.”

  
Yuuri stretches his husband out, pinning his hands above his head, and Viktor definitely plays the part. He tilts his hips and lifts his chin, his lips parting just so, hoping to entice Yuuri into just giving in and ravishing Viktor. Yuuri smirks at him. He pulls off his glasses, folds them, and reaches across Viktor to put them on the nightstand. Instead of pulling back, he leans down, slow and deliberate, keeping eye contact with Viktor, and parts his mouth. Viktor responds in kind, his insides melting when Yuuri touches the tip of his tongue to Viktor’s. Yuuri is so sensual, it turns Viktor into a puddle of nerves. Viktor could feel his legs break out into goosebumps.

  
“Yuuri.” Viktor breathes out.

  
Viktor eventually ends up back on his belly, panting messily into his pillow as Yuuri ate him out. His knees are shaking and his cock is pulsing with need, but Viktor keeps his hands where Yuuri left them, squeezed together and stretched out before him, like a yoga pose. Yuuri has his thumbs hooked into him, pulling him open for his wicked tongue, making his hole a sloppy mess. Viktor honestly doesn't know what to do with himself other than arch his back and moan. It's apparently the right the thing to do and Yuuri rewards him with a generously wet swipe of the tongue and a playful dip of his thumb.

  
“You look and taste so good, Vitya.” Yuuri moans into his ass. Yuuri hums his pleasure against Viktor's hole, making him drop to his elbows. He can't come this way, not yet anyway, but Yuuri hasn't stopped trying, and while Viktor greatly appreciates the effort, its not Yuuri's tongue he wants to bring him to orgasm. No, what’s going to make him come is Yuuri's cock screwing into him hard and deep until Viktor is nothing but high pitched gasps and broken off syllables, his body bent and pinned and bruised like the plaything he is. He needs Yuuri's hot, huffs of breath on his neck, those elegants fingers wrapped around him anywhere--his dick, his hips, wrist, his neck. Most of all, he needs Yuuri's come. Like. Now.

  
“Fuck me, Yuuri. Please, please.”

  
Viktor lets out a sigh when he hears Yuuri sit up, the lovely sound of a bottle cap opening.

  
“Oh!”

  
He gasps when, instead of cold lube drizzling onto his hole, he hears and then feels Yuuri spit instead. Oh, his Yuuri is so dirty. He could feel his face heat up in humiliation and pleasure. He rubs his flushed cheeks against the cool pillowcase, clenches his fingers, and moans, “again, please, Yuuri, again.”

  
Ever the obliging husband, Yuuri does it again, this time rubbing his spit around his hole, his other hand spreading Viktor wide. Viktor bites the pillow, practically feeling Yuuri's hot gaze watch his wet fingers tease his hole.

  
“Yuuri. I need your cock. Please!”

  
Yuuri traces around hole teasingly.

  
“I love hearing you beg.”

  
He sighs in relief when he finally feels the cool drizzle of lube. His cock is a throbbing, dribbling mess, hanging heavy and neglected, a puddle of precome spreading on the mattress. Viktor tries to get back onto his elbows, but Yuuri clicks his tongue at him and shoves his face back down. Viktor can't help but whine. Yuuri keeps one hand in his hair, the fingers of the other spreading him open. Yuuri is looming over him, his body heat making Viktor shiver and sweat.

  
“Beg for it like a slut, Vitya.”

  
Viktor turns his face just enough to see Yuuri through the curtain of his hair, his cock pulsing almost painfully at the way Yuuri looks arched over him. Like he owns him. Yuuri roughly shoves in another finger as a warning, and Viktor whimpers out a pathetic plea for Yuuri’s cock.

  
“Pl-uh-please. I need it. I need it. I need it.”

  
And finally, finally Yuuri pulls his fingers out. He moves his hand from Viktor's hair to his hip, angling his ass so he could spit one last time. He mostly misses, but god, Viktor doesn't care. It's so messy. He's got lube and spit and precome tracking down his perineum, dripping from his balls and slicking his thighs.

  
And then, Yuuri is sliding his big, gorgeous cock inside and fucking him hard, not even stopping long enough to let Viktor adjust. Tears slip down Viktor's face as he moans like a slut as Yuuri plunges his dick deep, nailing his prostate. Viktor isn't going to last long.

  
He cries out when Yuuri pulls almost all the way out, the swollen head of his cock keeping Viktor spread open, and. Spits.

  
“Fuck, yeah, oh Yuuri!”

  
Yuuri sinks back in until his hips meet Viktor's ass.

  
Viktor comes hard when Yuuri wraps his fingers around the back of his neck and squeezes, drawing out Yuuri's name in a throaty wail. It doesn't take long for Yuuri to follow.

  
When Yuuri comes, its with his nose pressed between Viktor's shoulder blades, his mouth open and drooling against overheated skin. He grinds his cock into Viktor, like he's trying to spread his come inside him, rub it into his walls. Viktor flips onto his back when Yuuri eventually pulls out. He’s still shaking from his orgasm and really wants to cuddle. He opens his arms, which his debauched husband crawls into, and feels his body relax, sinking them deeper into the messy blankets.

  
Yuuri kisses Viktor's neck, gentle and affectionate, before tilting back to look at him. Viktor brushes Yuuri's sweaty bangs back and presses their mouths together, tongues lazily and briefly meeting.

  
“Mm. That was good.” Viktor mumbles.

  
He can feel Yuuri's come start to leak out of him. He squirms when he remembers Yuuri's spit is also mixed in with his come and he groans when his cock twitches pathetically. Yuuri laughs. He walks his fingers across Viktor's chest, tweaking a nipple playfully, and says, “you're such a pervert.”

  
Viktor kisses Yuuri's forehead.

  
“I’m in luck, then, because so are you, my darling husband.”

  
Yuuri bites Viktor in response then lets his hand drift down between Viktor's legs to push his come back into his hole and yes--

  
Yes, Viktor is very lucky to be Yuuri's husband. His forever. His plaything.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
